This invention pertains generally to food products and, more particularly, to a high energy snack food product and process of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in heathy snack food products such as granola bars and the like. Such products are generally better for people to eat than other snack foods such as candy bars, and they can provide extra energy as well as nutrients.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved high energy snack food product and process of manufacturing the same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a food product and process of the above character utilizing only natural ingredients.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a bar which consists primarily of an admixture of barley, flax and teff, and a binder which holds the admixture together. The binder includes corn syrup, honey, canola oil, ground sunflower seeds, and it is added to the admixture after the barley, flax and teff have been mixed together. The process is carried out in a way which prevents light from causing deterioration of either the admixture or the final product.